


Island Storms

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, Gen, Microfic, Trans, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi, breast forms, and island storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island Storms

**Author's Note:**

> the backstory that Kairi came from another world to Destiny Islands reminded me of how many trans people have to move from where people know their birth name and know them as what they were assigned at birth to somewhere new, so i wrote a little happy thing

The cold wind smelled of salt and fish, slapping black rock and beach. Water threw itself in the night air and came down with a vengeance on the pebbled sand. At the back of the island, every niche in the mountain's surface was filled with more than sea spray as water pooled into anything it could reach. Any boats left tied to the pier were stolen by the storm.

The weather roared in through her window with its smells and its sounds and its strength. And she giggled.

Her blanket had ships with golden sails and pirates swinging swords embroidered on its blue fabric. She wrapped the childhood blanket around her like a cloak as she held back her curtains so the wind could gust through her room. The sea breeze she had loved ever since she had arrived on Destiny Islands had a sharp intensity to it as the waves spurred it on. The ocean had drowned out its blueness and turned a purple-grey; she blinked back the wetness in the air and stared at this great storm surrounding the island, this powerful water that had dragged itself up into a warrior.

She thought, holding the cloak to her breast where there were now lumps, that maybe the water had brought her here. On these islands, everyone knew her as Kairi. Maybe the ocean was powerful, but it was sweet. Surely the sea didn't mean to cause destruction. The water was probably just trying to bring a little girl and her family to a nice new place where people would know her as her right name. Somewhere out there, a little girl with a flat chest was smelling a new home, and Kairi hoped it smelled as good as the sea breeze here.

Looking down on her body, she smiled and also hoped the other little girl would get a chest of her own, too, someday in her new home.


End file.
